


Sunsets and Confessions

by catvenger



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvenger/pseuds/catvenger
Summary: If your yearning for someone is strong enough, will it make them yours?
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sunsets and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> It's not explicitly stated that this is a modern au, but it is. (・｀ω´・) Also, I would've written "Sunsetts" instead if this wasn't angst hahaha get it? ;_;

"Sett? Is something wrong?"

Aphelios noticed Sett being unusually quiet in contrast to his chipper self, turning his complete attention to the latter.

"Just tired" Sett responded. He looked at Phel to see him staring back in concern.

 _‘God, his eyes are hypnotizing’_ Sett thought before slapping both of his cheeks with both of his hands the moment Phel turned away to look for something _‘Focus!’_

"Why don't we sit there for a while?" Phel suggested as he pointed at the nearby wooden bench.

From where they stood, the sun used the sky as its canvas to paint rich shades of orange and yellow, blending them into a vivid spectacle. The rich scent of the green grass surrounding them smelled like nostalgia; of memories when they were still kids, playing in the dirt until the sun had set and they were both exhausted. The whole place was silent except for the chorus of birds quietly chirping as their melody faded into the background.

The setting was perfect. There is no better opportunity than now. Sett turned to Phel the moment they sat down.

"Phel, there's something I want to tell you."

More than words can communicate, he didn't want to just tell; he wanted to express everything he felt with his own hands. As selfish at it may sound, he wanted to be the first one to greet Phel good morning and the last, and only one, to kiss him good night. Midnight road trips to nowhere, soft kisses on the forehead, comfort food during busy days; he was dying to be the person responsible for putting a smile on the one he loved. He wanted to be Phel's happiness, just as much as Phel was his.

"It's been bugging me for a while now."

It wasn't only bugging him; it was suffocating him. The thought of letting each day, each second, each moment pass without letting Phel know how he felt crushed him; of each day that someone else might take him away from Sett and make him exclusively theirs; of not being able to speak with him as much anymore and Phel forgetting their own shared inside jokes and secrets only for him to make new ones with another.

Of letting go.

"I don't know when it started,"

Perhaps years ago? Maybe even a decade. It already felt like an eternity when he first felt his heart beat differently even just at the thought of Phel; how he made every day more exciting and every night more lonely. It felt like he had fallen in love with him for numerous lifetimes already, and yet every day Phel still manages to make Sett fall for him even more.

"But before I knew it, I realized that..."

He likes him? Adores? Yearns for him? Doesn't want to spend another day without him? These words-these phrases felt like understatements. They cannot describe how strongly he felt for Phel. There simply won't be enough to tell every thing he wanted to say. But for now, those three words will have to do.

"I love you, and not in a friendly type of way. I want to start something new with you, if you'd let me."

For a moment, Aphelios stared at him with an unreadable expression. Sett had never been this nervous in his life. It was like a big weight had been lifted off from his chest, only for a heavier one to replace it in its absence. Then, Aphelios averted his gaze and, instead, focused at the beautiful sunset.

"I'm sorry Sett, but I just don't feel the same about you. I love you, but not in the way that you're feeling about me."

Silence.

"I hope you're not mad" Aphelios looked back at him with worry in his eyes.

"I'm not mad. God, I'm sorry for making this so awkward." Sett chuckled, maintaining his usual grinning face. "Don't worry about it; it's no big deal, really."

"Are you sure? You okay?"

"It's fine"

It's not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time trying to write something so I'm sorry if it ended up kinda crappy. Settphelios is the only thing keeping me sane right now and I wanted to know how it feels like to write a story without a good ending. Thanks for reading; it means a lot (=ↀωↀ=)


End file.
